1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for opening a beverage container, and more specifically to a device arranged to utilize the mechanical characteristics of an inclined plane to lift a lift-tab lever on a conventional lift-tab beverage container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Lift-tab beverage containers are well known in the art. Typically, such containers are opened by lifting one end of a lift-tab lever to cause the other end thereof to open a door in the top of the can. By opening the door, the contents inside the can may be dispensed through the opening.
The modern lift-tab beverage container has become globally standardized for reasons of applicability, reliability, modes of distribution, storage, and sales. This conventionality results in little or no variation in the size and structures of the container in spite of a large variety of manufacturers. In addition, the typical lift-tab beverage container is round and has strong elements of concentricity.
A problem persists with such containers in that some persons have difficulty locating or operating the lift-tab lever on such containers due to physical challenges, and repetitive motion. The requisite manipulation of the lift-tab lever can also limit access to the contents of such containers for individuals with visual deficits, impaired fine motor skills or reduced dexterity in their hands and fingers caused by a variety of well known illnesses or injuries. In addition, some individuals with no impairment of their dexterity may choose not to operate the lift-tab lever in the prescribed way for personal reasons due to the size of their fingers, the quality and importance of their nails and fingers, or for reasons of increased risk of repetitive motion injury related to their occupation.
It is understood that persons recovering from certain injuries requiring rehabilitation to regain dexterity in their fingers are known to benefit from enlarged versions of ordinary devices. Larger than normal gripping areas on pens, pencils, and eating utensils are commonly employed during the early stages of rehabilitation to compensate for dexterous losses. As rehabilitation progresses and dexterity improves, gripping areas can be progressively reduced to normal sizes. For manual operations, however, where enlargement of a gripping surface is not practical or possible, a device that can provide a person with limited dexterity a method for performing a high dexterity operation is of great benefit. In the case of a beverage container, enlargement of the lift-tab lever is not practical, therefore some other means of lifting the lift-tab lever with a low dexterity motion is required.
While levers and wedges may be used as means to engage and lift lift-tab levers on beverage containers, such levers and wedges still require a level of dexterity and alignment that make them marginal solutions at best. In fact, these devices actually add to the complexity of opening the container as they are usually employed as the first part of a multi-step process to initiate the lifting of the lift-tab lever to a point where a finger can complete the process of opening of the container.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that combines the features of self alignment, initial automatic engagement, and then complete lift of the lift-tab lever to open a beverage container. Furthermore, there is also a need for opening a beverage container with consistent and low dexterity motion. In this regard, the present invention substantially satisfies such needs.